Valar Rising
by Not-Your-Average-House-Plant
Summary: FORMERLY TITLED "A PARALLEL JOURNEY" The War of the Ring is impending, but an older, darker evil is returning to Dol Goldur, prompting the Valar to put their children on Middle Earth to prevent Melkor's return to power. Pain, fear, and romance follow them through Middle Earth as they search for a way to fulfill their destiny.
1. Chapter 1: Rian

Dense rain scattered the pebbles on the walk leading to the Inn; darkness felt like a warm blanket around the shoulders of the woman striding toward the entrance to The Prancing Pony. Rian leaned against the archway in front of the door upon reaching it, her head protected by the hood of her cloak. She had every intention of waiting right there, away from the roarus laughter and drunken voices coming from the lively tavern, but a familiar voice called out to her.

"Rian, come inside. You'll be catching a cold any moment now, and Mister Gandalf will not be pleased in the slightest. He's due back tonight, you know." The voice wafted from the cracked door, a sliver of light piercing the evening cold.

"I know," Rian nodded, knowing Butterbur meant well. He did his best to watch out for Rian's well-being, especially with the threat of Gandalf's impending arrival. "I will come in for a bit of dinner soon."

Butterbur, who had poked his head outside the door sighed and smiled.

"I'll have a table ready near the hearth with soup and bread."

"Thank you."

Rian dug her toe into the ground. She hated being a burden on Butterbur. She hated that he felt responsible for her whenever Gandalf was gone. He had cared for her whenever she was in Bree for nearly ten years, watching out for her and making sure she ate. Having moved through so many homes in the village, it was nice to know there was always someone caring, but the way he acted made her think he didn't view her as capable, despite her age.

Once inside, Rian admitted it was nice to step out of the drizzle and sit close to the fire. The soup was hearty and the bread warm, their simplicity welcome on a rainy evening. Sometimes she regretted feeling as though Butterbur was treating her like a child, not wanting to harbor any negative feelings toward the generous innkeeper. He was only doing what Gandalf had asked, after all. But regardless of her regret, she still felt like a burden.

Gandalf was a different story. She wasn't a burden to him. No, he made her pull her weight when he took her with him on his errands across Middle Earth. The first time he took her outside of Bree he taught her how to gather wood and make a suitable fire. He, along with several Rangers who sometimes accompanied them, taught her to hunt and prepare food. She knew which plants were safe for eating and which she should leave alone. She knew how to heal basic wounds, how to re-set a broken arm, how to push through the pain of an injury and could keep going.

She didn't feel useless when she was with Gandalf or the Rangers. But useless didn't even begin to describe how she felt while spending time in Bree. Gandalf insisted she come back here whenever he was leaving on an errand he deemed "dangerous" for her. Bree was where she grew up, but it was not her home.

Rian looked around the room as she whirled her way through her thoughts of Gandalf and the Rangers. The Inn was filled this night with a somber group. The rain had doused the moods of travelers, and the men of the town came in only for a heartening drink before continuing home in the dark. Rian couldn't decide if she liked it this way best, the quiet and private feel. More often than not the main floor was bouncing with laughter and music and messy drinks, an environment Rian felt comfortable in. She would sit for hours and speak with travelers about their most recent trades, or with Rangers about their skirmishes in the west.

She had stories of her own from her travels with Gandalf and the Rangers and weeks in the Shire. The usual company loved to hear about the Hobbits and their ways. Her stories were often met with rounds of laughter and calls for more drinks, but occasionally there would be those who frowned upon her adventures, thinking a woman had no place on the roads of men or among strange shire-lings.

"No man will want to settle down with a woman always on the road," an onlooker once called from the side of the inn, interrupting one of her favorite stories about Gandalf.

"And a woman won't settle with a man who expects her to never step outside her door!" she had snidely responded.  
However, she wouldn't be giving any snarky remarks or telling any exciting stories tonight. Tonight she was leaving with Gandalf. If he ever arrived.

"Mind if I take this seat?"

Rian looked up from her half-eaten bowl of soup.

"You're always welcome to sit with me, Bounta." She gave him a small smile and gestured toward the empty seat.

Bounta sat with a quick grin, leaning forward to speak to Rian in a hushed tone.

"Some of the men are saying you're expecting Gandalf tonight."

Rian rolled her eyes.

"Some of the men need to not say so much about other peoples' business."

"Yes, yes, you've said that before," He grinned, "But… is it true?"

Glancing at the door, Rian grumbled, "Yes, but he's taking his precious time getting here."

"Jewel and I will miss you, but I'm glad you'll be able to get out of here for a while." Bounta reached across the table to give Rian's hand a brief squeeze. She reciprocated the gesture, feeling a little guilty she had not stopped by his house to say farewell to Jewel and their kids.

Bounta and his family were, to an extent, Rian's family whenever she stayed in Bree. She slept and ate at the Inn, but could be found most days helping Jewel in the garden, or with her laundry, or assisting Bounta in running his trading post.

"I brought you some things you may have forgotten to pack, and the kids wanted you to have a few gifts from them as well."

He placed a sack on the table, and Rian smiled, knowing Jewel and the kids had been preparing a farewell package for her for days. Jewel and Bounta could always tell when Rian was getting ready to leave, even though she told no one.

"Thank you very much Bounta, you and your family are always so thoughtful. I will miss your cheer and kindness while I am gone."

"Just watch out for yourself! I'm sure we'll see you in a few months." He smiled once more, rising from the table.

Rian once questioned why Bounta and his family had such an affinity for her while the rest of the village residents avoided Rian, but she was grateful for them and chose not to continue to question a good thing when she had it. Other than Bounta's family, Butterbur, and the travelers who stopped at the Inn, Rian had few people in Bree she associated with. Some of that was her choice, but those who lived in the village since she was young knew of the events in her childhood. Events that struck fear and distrust in their hearts.

Rian did not mind too much. She preferred to keep to herself most of the time. It felt safer that way. Safer for her, safer for them.

As she sat in her reverie, a flash of red and orange appeared in her mind's eye. Red and orange, bright and bold and frightening. She shuddered, blinking a few times to shake the memory away.

"Good evening, Rian," the familiar voice was suddenly right over her shoulder, and Rian whipped around to see Gandalf. She stood quickly, trying to suppress the smile that sprung to her lips. Gandalf winked, setting his hat on her table.

"How are you?" Rian asked, noted the bags under his eyes. Gandalf always had bags under his eyes, but he looked especially weary tonight.

"I wish it were otherwise, Rian, but I am very tired. Lots have happened since the last time I saw you."  
Rian nodded. His letter she'd received hinted as much. They gave each other a brief hug before settling across from each other.

"How is Frodo doing?"

Gandalf had been to visit the Hobbit, whom Rian had met once or twice.

"He's… all right." Gandalf's eyes looked pained for a moment. "We will need to leave first thing in the morning. Are you all packed?"

"Yes, all I will need to do is saddle Brys, and we can be off."

Gandalf nodded, content.

"Where are we going?" Rian asked, shifting in her seat, one hand fiddling with the tie on the sack Bounta had put on the table. She wondered the reason for Gandalf's reaction to her question about Frodo. Would they be going back to stay with him till the cause for worry was gone?

"Rivendell. You'll be… staying there for a while."

Rian nearly fell off her chair.

"Staying?"

"Staying."

Surprised and shocked, Rian tried to regain her composure. She'd met many elves who patrolled the borders of Rivendell. She and Gandalf often camped with them while coming and going from Bree. She took notice a while back how Gandalf always seemed to avoid staying in the Elven city of Imladris. Rian thought nothing of it until a few years back when she asked if she could stay in Rivendell for a while instead of going back to Bree after one of her excursions with the Wizard. She received a firm "No," and the issue was not discussed further. She longed many times to see the home of the Elves but knew better than to ask Gandalf again. There was something in his reply that made her feel it was strictly off-limits. Rian wondered the reason but tried not to overthink it.

"There is a lot I will need to explain to you, Rian." Gandalf looked straight into her eyes, Rian feeling distinctly like he was all at once attempting to comfort and warn. He paused, and Rian knew what was coming next. "It will have to wait until tomorrow though."

Rian pursed her lips, frustrated, and Gandalf gave a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I am tired, and what needs to be said can wait. Just know the time's come when I can finally start to give you some answers."

Gandalf stood, grabbing his hat from the table.

"I'm going to retire for the night. Goodnight Rian." He placed a hand on her shoulder before ascending the stairs to the guest rooms.

Rian let out a long breath, sitting very still while her mind raced.

Questions. Gandalf was going to answer her questions. Which questions? All of them? Some of them? So many questions had plagued her for years, but she'd pressed forward, rarely voicing them to Gandalf, but surely he knew they were there. Questions about her parents, questions about her strange abilities, questions about her future.

Rian didn't know who her parents were, and she determined long ago that she didn't want to know. She didn't want to know who left her in Gandalf's care; she assumed they hadn't wanted her in their lives. She had been passed around from home to home in Bree during the times she was not with Gandalf, eventually becoming a semi-permanent resident at The Prancing Pony when kindly Butterbur took pity on the gangly teenager. That was nearly ten years ago.

Rian was okay. Okay with having lived under strange circumstances. However, there were moments when she wished she knew her heritage, moments that seemed ever increasing as she got older.

Her abilities… Her abilities were something Gandalf rarely talked to her about. Not since she had been able to get them under control. The red and orange flash was back in her mind's eye, this time accompanied by the memory of raised voices and shouts of shock and terror. Desperately she pushed the memory to the back of her mind. She didn't want to relive that day.

However, it was that day and the things it unveiled about Rian that caused her to ask Gandalf questions about the future.  
Gandalf never gave her a straight answer; she didn't expect him to. But he insinuated time after time that she had a set future. He knew much more than he let on, that was something Rian was sure of. She had what men would refer to as a destiny. One Gandalf was trying to prepare her for. It was why he let her come along with him on his errands. It was why he had her experience living with the Dunedain Rangers. She believed it was why she was not to go to Rivendell. She got the feeling Rivendell held part of her future. However, Gandalf's refusal to let her stay there meant she was not ready for that part of her future.

Until now.


	2. Chapter 2: Arien

The air in the library hung heavier than usual. Dust surrounded the bookshelves swirling in intricate patterns, a careful thought pattern guiding them. Arien, whose thoughts were doing the guiding, sat hunched over a large book, muttering words she read under her breath.

 _"_ _The Void is a place of dwelling between reality and non-existence. Thousands of years ago, when Middle Earth was still young, the Valar banished Melkor into the Void. The Valar are beings entrusted with the creation and care of Middle Earth. They sealed the Void, preventing Melkor — more commonly known as Morgoth — from returning to the world and halting the growth of evil amidst their beloved creations…."_

Her voice grew smaller as the text continued. Ink stains dotted the sleeve of her dress, and her dark hair threatened rebellion against the pins that held it back away from her face. But these details did not phase her. Page after page she turned, the motion disturbing the dust.

Arien had been studying all morning, making notes and skimming through old history books. Intent on her research, she didn't look up when the door to the library opened, and Elrohir walked in as quiet as he could manage.

"Have you been in here all day?" He asked, his voice hushed. He sat in the chair beside her, careful to not to knock over the pile of books at her feet.

Arien glanced at him: he was immaculately dressed, and he didn't have a hair out of place. Arien wondered how many elleth's were wishing they were in her place right now. She grinned, looking back at her notes.

"And if I have?"

"I suppose I wouldn't be surprised."

Elrohir rifled through a few sheets of parchment before taking Arien's quill out of its ink well and making random scratches on the sheet next to it.

"Ada's been looking for you since noon," he said eventually, setting the quill down.

"Oh?" Arien looked at his marks on her notes and narrowed her eyes, "Not you?"

Elrohir cleared his throat, once again picking up the quill and turning it over in his hands.

"Why would I be looking for you?"

Arien laughed, "If Elrond were looking, he knows where he could have found me. I told him this morning that I would be spending the day studying."

She stood, gathering a few books and pieces of parchment. The dusty patterns in the air dissipated with the loss of her concentration.

"Then what would you say if I was looking for you?" Elrohir grinned, hurried to his feet and followed Arien as she walked from the room.

She smiled at him while they walked down the brightly-lit corridor.

"Why were you looking for me, Elrohir?"

She knew what he was going to say. She always knew what he was going to say. And she always did her best to avoid it because she hated seeing the disappointed look on his face.

"I wanted to ask— do you had some time this afternoon to go on a walk?"

"Only if Elladan comes along."

And there it was, the droop of his eyebrows, the slight slump of his shoulders.

"I'll ask Elladan if he would like to join us," Elrohir said, covering his disappointment with a quick smile. "Where will I find you later?"

"I'm going to my study right now. Give me a bit of time to organize my research and change into a proper dress."

"I will plan on it." He bowed, giving her another smile before heading off in the opposite direction.

A few minutes later Arien was alone in her study, placing her research papers on her desk and placing her borrowed library books on a half-empty shelf. The small room held walls filled with paintings and tapestries, some made by her and some gifted to her by her friends. She had her books stored in here. Most arranged on shelves, but a handful laid open on the floor next to a pile of blankets and pillows Arien had not cleaned up from the day before.

A door in the corner led into her private chambers, a light and airy room with soft furnishings. Arien changed out of her wrinkled dress and into a flowing dark blue dress that she remembered Elrohir saying he liked.

Much sooner than Arien predicted there was a knock at her bedroom door and she opened it to see Elrohir and Elladan waiting patiently.

"You look lovely, Arien," Elrohir said. He did a funny little bow while Elladan smirked.

Arien refused to make eye contact with Elladan as she swept right past the two of them, closing her door behind her.

The three of them walked with little conversation until they reached the east gardens. Elladan fell a few paces behind Elrohir and Arien as he usually did.

"How have your studies been going?" Elrohir asked finally, clearing his throat a bit.

Arien shrugged, "A lot of the same. I feel like I never find any answers. The Void remains vague and location-less."

"Maybe you're not supposed to find it; your worryings could be for naught."

Arien took a deep breath and shook her head. She'd thought about this countless times, and she was getting frustrated having to talk to Elrohir about this many times over.

"I know that you would love for my fate to be to stay here in Imladris, but my reason for being here is not to sit by the wayside while others strive to help," She smiled at him and shook her head. "You've seen my gifts. You know the impact I could have on the growing darkness and the shame that would follow if I did not fulfill my duty."

"What shame is there in growing old and living a life full of family and love?"

Elrohir stopped walking and turned toward her.

Arien took a deep breath and readied her response. The same answer she had given at least five other times. She hadn't expected it this so soon in their conversation.

"We have-"

A sudden movement from a dark figure behind Elrohir, stopped her short. Immediately Arien motioned to Elrohir and Elladan, then jumped up and started climbing the tree nearest her. With deftness, she climbed high enough to not be visible from the ground, and moments later Elrohir and Elladan joined her. She nodded her head toward the movement as they looked at her in question.

Two people passed underneath their hiding place. A tall old man whom Arien recognized as Gandalf the Grey, having met him once many years ago. Next to him stood a person dressed in the dark clothing worn by the Dunedain Rangers. Their hair was dark and short, but Arien could not see their face through the branches.

"A little further, Rian, then you can be rid of me." Gandalf sounded weary, which seemed odd to Arien.

"I do not wish to be rid of you. I merely want some time alone."

Arien made eye contact with Elladan who was at her right elbow. His face reflected the shock she felt at hearing a woman's voice come from this dark character.

As fast as the pair had approached, they were gone. The three in the tree waited another moment or two before climbing back down.

"What is Gandalf doing here?" Elladan asked, "And who was the Ranger with him?"

Elrohir shook his head, "I am not sure, but we had better hurry back. Ada will want us to be there when Gandalf speaks with him."

Elladan nodded and started walking away, "I'll go on ahead and let him know you'll be there shortly." He winked at Arien who resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and then he disappeared as he turned a corner.

"I - I don't know what else he thinks I have to say," Elrohir looked frustratedly after his brother, "As I have said before, I don't want to pressure you, I just don't understand your point of view."

He took one of her hands in both of his, and his eyes met hers with intention. Arien could feel a familiar clenching in her chest.

"You know how I care for you, and how much I long for you to change your mind, but I will wait." He kissed the top of her hand and let his hands linger a moment longer before he turned to leave.

"Elrohir -"

He turned back to look at her.

"I wish you would not unfairly paint this picture. You know very well that there are more reasons for my hesitancy to accept courtship than claiming that I have other things I must do."

Before she could say more Elrohir had turned heel and was out of sight.

Birds sang a few trees away as the sun rose to its highest point. The flowers lining the path seemed lit by an ethereal beauty within their roots, and the leaves on the trees were still an immaculate green despite the nearness of fall. And here Arien stood wishing that she could be one of them.


	3. Chapter 3: Rian

Rivendell was impressive, though Rian would not admit that out loud. Its buildings sprawled out over the beautiful land, accompanied by the most delicate foliage she had ever seen. Everywhere she looked you could see a breathtaking view of the hills and cliffs and water surrounding the landscape. It surpassed expectations she may have had, but Rian's extreme desire to be anywhere else on Arda than here soiled the splendor.

Upon arriving at the feet of Lord Elrond, Rian had inquired about where she could find a moment of solace. She soon found herself in the room she would be staying and told she was welcome to roam anywhere she pleased as long as she was back in time to dress for dinner. Rian had never dressed for dinner in her life, and the thought of starting now made her feel uncomfortable. But, she knew she would follow the request instead of showing up to dinner with disrespect for her host.

She dutifully washed in the tub of water left in her room and changed into the fresh tunic and leggings that a kind elf had brought her. All the while trying to repress the suffocating stress in her chest. Thoughts danced through her mind, questions that she still did not have answers to, answers to questions she thought she wanted but now wished she had never heard.

How was she to understand that she was not from Dunedain lineage? How was she to understand why she had powers she had had to suppress since she was a child? How was she to stop oncoming darkness that everyone says is unstoppable?

The weight of the world could not wash off with water and soap. Rian finished her prep for dinner feeling no more settled or refreshed than when she started, but pushed her door open and went in search of the dining hall.

"You look well this evening, Rian." Gandalf startled her as she wandered past an open door. She backed up and saw him sitting in a library among a large pile of books. She should have known that he would commit himself to research as soon as he had the materials available.

"You're too kind Mithrandir. I have not yet been able to find time to clear my mind." She sat down opposite him and took one of his books in her hands.

"I tried to tell Lord Elrond you would not be up to a formal dinner but he -"

"I am capable of eating and conversing, regardless of not wanting to. I know how to be respectful of my illustrious host, even if the most glamorous meal I've eaten was at the birthday party for your friend in the Shire," she said this as she skimmed the pages of the book in her hands. "Why are you reading about Minas Tirith in the Second Age?"

Gandalf snatched the book from her hands, "Never you mind. You have enough to burden your thoughts. I'll take care of my suspicions on my own."

Rian pursed her lips and stood up, "You have kept enough secrets from me. I thought there would be no more. But so be it."

If Gandalf cared about her scathing remark, he did not show it. He didn't reply but buried himself again in his books, so Rian turned and left, heading once more to dinner.

The dining hall, which she found without much trepidation, was full of as much light and beauty as Rian might have expected. The floor was a mosaic of well-polished beautiful stone tiles, and the tables were delicate. The ceiling was lofty, but the quiet sounds of Elves conversing did not echo. While every piece of the room was beautiful, Rian had to admit that it was not over-done or ostentatious like she might have thought. It showed the beauty in simplicity.

As stunning as this was, Rian's favorite part of the room was where it started to lead into the Fire Hall, where the Elves gathered to sing and recite stories. The fire in the center of the hall burned bright, the light bouncing off of the ornate pillars. Chairs and velvet cushions lay strewn about in a mediated manner.

"We'll get to go in there after dinner."

Rian had seen this Elf approach her out of the corner of her eye but had not wanted to acknowledge him till he had spoken. She knew immediately he must be part of Elrond's house since he bore the same high brow and wore a similar silver circlet.

"I look forward to it," she bowed her head in acknowledgment of his status and moved to sit down at a nearby table.

"I believe you are actually to sit at the high table my Lady," he said, gesturing to the dais at the end of the room where she could see Lord Elrond and a few others getting seated. "Might I escort you?" He held out his arm.

She tried to smile as she took it but felt her face only reach the point of not being unpleasant.

Rian was aware of the gaze of every Elf in the room falling on her as she walked up to the table. Such a short walk lasted much longer than she wanted it and she sat down as soon as her chair was pulled out for her. The Elf who had escorted her sat on her left while the chair on her right remained empty.

"You must forgive me, I did not introduce myself," The Elf spoke up, "I am Elrohir, son of Lord Elrond."

Rian nodded her head in acknowledgment once more.

"I am Rian... from Bree." Rian couldn't remember the last time she introduced herself and felt rather silly not knowing if she should have a title to follow her name up with or not.

"My father has told me a little about you. I am very honored to sit beside you."

Rian tried not to grimace. Not only was he referring to her new-found lineage, but the proper conversation was starting to feel very stifling. She hoped the food would come out soon.

Though it wasn't food that gave her a brief reprieve, but the arrival of another dinner guest. Everyone in the hall had their attention on the entrance as an Elf Rian had never seen came through the door. She had long dark hair, bright blue eyes, and walked with more grace than Rian would have thought possible by a living creature. She was accompanied by a male Elf that looked identical to the Elf sitting next to Rian - so much so that Rian turned to the side to make sure that he had not disappeared.

The graceful Elf, much to Rian's surprise, made her way to the empty seat on her right. Rian's heart raced as this Elf acknowledged her. She said something to Rian that must have been an introduction, but Rian could not hear it over the rushing in her ears.

"Are you all right?" Elrohir whispered, bringing her out of her stupor.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry -"

"It's okay. Arien has that effect on many people."

His wry smile told Rian more than she wanted to know about him.

"Don't monopolize the guest's attention, Elrohir. It isn't polite to whisper."

The Elf who looked identical to Elrohir leaned forward in his seat on the other side of the female Elf - Arien, Elrohir had called her - and grinned at Rian.

"I'm Elladan, my Lady. I hope my brother has been behaving himself."

"He has been good company," Rian stated, "My name is Rian. I came here from Bree." She felt like her introduction was a little less uncomfortable this time.

"Elladan is the one you want to look out for," Arien laughed, "he has caused more trouble here in one week than Elrohir has in his whole lifetime."

Before Rian could respond, if she had had a response to give, a chime sounded, and the food came from an adjoining hall. This food Rian had never imagined possible. Everything was light and filling but more delicious than every dish she had ever eaten. With each course, she relaxed a little bit more. The conversation was not more comfortable for her, but listening to the two brothers banter with Arien was entertaining. So dinner passed quicker than she anticipated.

"Ah, and now comes the best part of the evening!" Elladan stood up at last as the rest of the hall started to file down into the Fire Hall.

Arien and Elrohir stood to follow him, and Rian realized they were waiting for her. She only hesitated a moment before standing and walking with them into the warmth of the music hall.

"Do you sing, Rian?" Elrohir asked as they settled onto some cushions on the edge of the fire. Lord Elrond sat nearby, Rian acutely aware of his attention on her.

"I prefer listening, if I may."

"I prefer to listen as well," Elrond said to her, "I consider myself a great appreciator of talent where I may not have much to offer."

Rian could not imagine that Lord Elrond was not gifted in everything he tried, but she decided to mask her suspicion by turning to watch the Elf who had just stood to recite a poem of their composition.

Most of the evening went by similarly. One Elf or another coming forward to sing or recite a verse or two. There were several musicians who played original compositions, and these Rian particularly enjoyed - there were very few instruments in Bree and none among the Rangers. To watch an Elf move their fingers over the strings of a harp or a delicate looking fiddle was mesmerizing. The sound colored Rian's mind with images of ages past, great battles, lost love, and history as she had never known it. All at once overwhelming and relieving, she felt holes in her understanding filled.

"Are you all right?"

There was a soft touch on her arm, and she looked away from the current singer to meet Arien's blue eyes.

"You're crying," Arien said, pulling a handkerchief from her sleeve and offering it to Rian.

It took Rian a moment to realize her cheeks were wet, but when she did, she blinked rapidly, taking Arien's offering of a handkerchief and dabbing her cheeks as fast as she could. She stood and mimed brushing off her hands on her lap.

"Thank you for the warm welcome this evening, my Lord Elrond, and Lords Elrohir and Elladan," she turned to Arien and tried to muster a smile, though was sure her face was red from embarrassment, "It was a pleasure to meet you Lady Arien."

She bowed and made her way out of the hall, her heart racing. She had not cried in front of anyone in years, and she could not imagine a worse place to have this moment realized.

Safe in her room she allowed herself to breathe deep, taking a long moment to wash her face in the wash bin, erasing the tear tracks. Silver light came in through the large window beside her bed, and Rian opened the curtains to lean on the rail overlooking the gardens where she and Gandalf had entered Imladris.

Why was she filled with so many emotions while looking over the beauty of Rivendell? Rian wanted to be upset, having made a fool of herself in front of her hosts, but looking out over the delicate flowers lit by the stars brought her the first moment of peace she had had since leaving Bree with Gandalf. She felt a twinge in her heart as she thought of the conversation she and Gandalf exchanged as they rode out.

 _"So are you going to share what secret you've been hiding, Mithrandir?"_

 _Gandalf shook his head, a half-smile on his lips._

 _"Rian," his smile faded, and Rian swore she saw Gandalf age a few years - if that was possible, "I want to tell you first that I care for you very much, and I have never done anything that I thought unnecessary for your preservation."_

 _Rian suddenly wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what Gandalf had to say._

 _"Do you remember my answer when you would ask about your family?"_

 _"That they love me very much, but that they entrusted you with my care to keep you safe. You said that if people knew where I came from I would not be safe."_

 _"All of that is true; I would not lie to you," he paused, taking a moment to look around as they traveled through the dense trees, "But it's time I tell you the story of your lineage."_

Rian closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry again. She had not realized that hearing the bits and pieces of art this evening would bring her emotions to the surface, but she wasn't surprised that that moment had finally come. How else should someone react when they learn that their parents are the beings who created Middle Earth?


	4. Chapter 4: Arien

After tossing and turning in her bed for a few hours, Arien got up, wrapped her dressing gown around herself and went to sit down on the chaise lounge by the window overlooking the valley. The sky sparkled, devoid of clouds that might block the starlight. But, despite the clear sky, her mind was clouded.

Meeting Rian felt unsettling, the opposite of the joy and excitement she had anticipated. Arien didn't like to admit it, but she expected someone with an aura similar to Elrond or Glorfindel, or at least the twins. Rian was polite but closed off. She didn't radiate the power Arien had hoped, nor did she seem to realize who Arien was. She didn't recognize her kin.

Arien admitted that if she hadn't seen Rian with Gandalf - and had it confirmed by Elrond that she was a Valar - she would not have pegged her as anything other than a Ranger. Her hair was crudely cut above her shoulders, and she had a hardened look in her eyes that Arien couldn't stop thinking about. Why was she so withdrawn? Moreover, why did she not acknowledge who Airen is?

A crash in the trees to the south caught Arien's attention, followed by some shouting. She recognized the voice of Dareth, one of the captains of Elrond's guard, who she knew was coming back from monitoring the patrol of the Southern entrance to the valley. He broke through the trees on horseback, riding hard for the central courtyard.

Without missing a beat Arien was up and out the door, rushing down to meet Dareth as he rode in. Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, and Gandalf were already there.

"My Lord," Dareth pulled his horse to a halt but did not dismount, "A dark terror is threatening our border, it has followed two travelers from Lothlorien here."

Elrohir and Elladan took off for the stables without another word, but Elrond stayed put.

"Where are these two travelers?" He asked.

"One is wounded, and the other, a woman named Hanna - she claims she has bested it before, in Mirkwood."

Elrond and Gandalf exchanged a look before Gandalf headed back inside. Arien turned on her heel as well, running back to her room and changing into a thick tunic and pair of leggings. She grabbed her riding boots along with a loaded saddle bag and dashed off to the stables. Once there Arien looked for Elrohir and Elladan and saw them exiting the south side, rushing off into the darkness.

"They told me to prepare Berithul for you, Lady Arien," A stablehand approached her, the reins of Arien's horse in her hands.

Arien smiled and thanked her, mounted Berithul, and took off in the same direction as the twins. She caught up to them, and together they rode fast toward the Southern entrance. Elrohir and Elladan had not allowed her to ride out with them before, always insisting that they could handle whatever was happening, that her time to ride out would come. Arien knew that this creature, a 'dark terror,' was the start of her time. It felt fitting that it happened on the night Rian shows up in Imladris.

Shouts rose from the clearing they were approaching, and soon Airen could see the flickers of flames through the trees. She realized as they got closer that the flames were fires the patrolling elves had built in the center of the circle of trees. Next to the fire stood a tall woman with nearly white hair, her arms outstretched. To Arien's surprise, Rian stepped forward to stand by this woman, a long bow drawn with a black arrow in its notch.

"It's retreating into the trees. I'm going to pursue it," The woman with the pale hair, whom Arien assumed was Hanna called out as she made to move out of the circle of trees.

Arien urged her horse forward, stopping the woman in her tracks. "Can you please explain what is going on-"

"There is no time to explain," Rian spoke up, following the movements of the unknown creature with her arrow, "It's getting away."

She ran over to a black horse standing at the edge of the clearing and jumped onto its back, taking off with a yell. Arien immediately urged Berithul to follow, pulling her sword from the saddlebag she'd grabbed in her room. A hundred yards past the clearing she was stopped in her tracks by Rian, who stood a few feet in front of her horse, bow still drawn.

"It stopped moving," She whispered, taking a deep breath.

Arien dismounted Berithul, going to stand beside Rian.

"What is it?"

Rian shook her head, "I'm not sure, but it's making the air cold."

Arien realized she was right. The air had started to turn into mist, and the chill cut through her riding tunic. Tips of tree branches began to frost, the sound of tiny ice crystals forming able to be heard in the silence. Arien thought it odd that the sounds from the camp were gone.

"She's waiting to make her move," The woman with white hair startled Arien, coming out of the trees, her bow drawn as well.

"She? You know it's a she?"

Before Hanna could answer, the mist thickened, and a low hiss crept over the ground.

"Where is the fourth?" The voice was quiet but clear enough that whoever was speaking could have been standing right next to the three of them.

Arien made eye contact with Hanna, realizing who she was, and Hanna's piercing green eyes reflected the same realization.

"Where is the fourth?" The voice was a little louder this time, accompanied by another wave of cold.

"Who is she talking about?" Rian whispered.

"She's talking about me." The three of them turned to see a tall man with dark red hair and a thick bandage on his arm break through the thick fog.

"Taelen, you?" Hanna took a step toward him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Before he could answer, a sickening laugh echoed around them.

"Foolish of you to reveal yourself," Arien could feel a darkness move toward them with each chilling syllable.

A figure began to take shape in front of them, collecting the mist into a physical form. It was a strange, dark woman. Her eyes were black, as was her hair, and she was shrouded in a floating black cloak. As Arien watched, frozen where she stood, the black cloak expanded into wispy wings, attached to this woman's' back.

Arien knew who this was, though she almost could not believe her eyes. Thuringwethil was a legend of dark times, the lieutenant to Melkor in the first age. Arien had read about her ability to chill men's hearts, but she hadn't realized it meant it would cause a physical chill. Her heart indeed felt clutched by cold, frozen in the center of her chest, and unable to warm the rest of her body.

The woman cocked her head to the right, observing the four of them, her face expressionless. She lazily brushed her hair over her shoulder and shrugged. Taking one step toward the four of them, she flicked her wrist, and the thick air became so dense Arien fought to stay standing. Taelen fell to the ground holding his arm and letting out a scream. Hanna knelt beside him, frantically trying to rouse him.

"Don't move again, or you will regret it," Rian's voice was steady.

"And why would I regret it? I know you cannot harm me." A smirk crept onto Thuringwethil's face.

Taelen was still unconscious, Hanna crying as she held him. Arien could see Rian hesitate, her eyes narrowing. Then she let her arrow fly. It struck the woman in the chest, ice forming around it on contact.

"You're going to have to do more than that, right now you're no more than a mere Ranger."

The arrow turned to dust as the woman took another step forward, but as this happened, Arien stepped in front of Rian and held up her hands. Her palms started to glow, and the cold air sparked with electricity.

"You will move no closer," Her voice shook, and she wished she sounded as confident as Rian.

"Oh? Then I guess it's time for me to go," The woman curled her lips back in a disgusting smile showing sharp, black teeth.

Within a moment, Thuringwethil spread her wings and rose above the treetops, the cold dissipating as she disappeared into the night. The last of the chill inked away from where they stood, but they remained frozen, staring at the spot where the dark woman had vanished. Bits of the smoke that had made up her cloak had stayed, the black tendrils waving in a nonexistent breeze. Arien walked over, kneeling beside them.

"We need to get Taelen to a healer," Hanna said behind her.

"Let's get him back to the camp," Rian replied.

Arien realized that they could hear noises from the camp again, including the sounds of Elrohir and Elladan calling for her. She looked over her shoulder and watching Rian and Hanna carry Taelen through the trees, and then back at the black tendrils. They were fading, looking more grey than black.

Having never seen something like this before, Arien was curious what this substance was. It seemed denser than smoke but more manipulatable than solid matter. Almost like a liquid in the way it waved and blended together. She reached out to it with caution, not sure if she should touch it or not, but before she could pull her hand back, the tendrils reached out and met her fingertips.

The forest was gone, and all Arien could see was darkness. Images formed in front of her, a tall chair and several pillars shaped out of stone. A black shape moved from behind one of the pillars to stand in front of the chair. From the blackness, a hand emerged, and then a body. It was Thuringwethil, and from her cloak, she produced a glowing stone, more beautiful than any Arien had ever seen. She placed the stone on the tall chair - which Arien realized now was a throne - and bowed her head. As she did so, a small rift appeared. More of this dark substance Arien had touched in the forest billowed out of this rift, onto the throne and down its sides. It seemed to shiver before settling, allowing the rift to close.

"You've done well, Thuringwethil," the voice was deep and labored. Arien assumed it was coming from the black substance.

"Thank you, my Lord," Thuringwethil bowed her head.

The space around them shifted, and Arien was looking over a burning city. Shouts, mixed with horrifying cries, sounded all around her. Soldiers ran from battlement to battlement. Darkness loomed overhead, and she could feel despair in the air.

Again, the image changed. She saw her body lying on a long stone table made from the same material as the throne and pillars in the first image. Her body was dressed in a thin white cloth, with silver rings on her fingers and diamonds pinned to her hair. Arien watched as a bright blue light rose from the chest of her own body as it lay before her, illuminating the room and reflecting off of the many gems strewn about on the table.

Arien feared the brightness of the light would blind her, but then it was all gone. The table, her body, the light. She was laying on her back on the forest floor, the stars in the sky visible beyond the treetops. Her body would not move; every limb was feeling heavier than a fallen tree. She tried to shout, but no sound came. The trees above began to spin, her eyes going out of focus and slowly sliding closed. She fought to keep her eyes open, but she only maintained consciousness long enough to hear footsteps approaching her.


	5. Chapter 5: Rian

The sun rose past the mountain peaks; its golden ray's spilling down into the valley, lighting the drops of morning dew on the foliage surrounding Imladris. Rian sat and watched this through a large open window as she leaned against its frame. She had not slept since returning from the Southern Border, though Hanna - who was slumped over a side table nearby - had dozed off several times. Rian did not mind. It was nice not to have to force conversation while they waited to hear how Arien and Taelen were doing.

Lord Elrond had Rian and Elrohir take Arien and Taelen to the Healing Ward as soon as he saw them, though he had assured them it did not appear fatal. Regardless, Rian had not been able to sit still while she and Hanna waited for clearance to join them.

"Have they come out yet?" Hanna whispered, lifting her head from the table.

"No, but I've heard talking," Rian glanced from the door to Hanna then back out the window, trying not to give tell to the fact that Hanna had startled her after having been asleep for so long.

Hanna nodded and laid her head back on the table a second before the door behind her opened up, and Elrohir came through.

"My ladies," He nodded his head toward the two of them, "I apologize that my Father and Mithrandir have kept you waiting, they have been in deep conversation while Arien and Taelen have rested."

"But we can see them now?" Hanna asked, standing.

Elrohir nodded, and Hanna nearly bowled him over as she rushed past him and into the corridor. Rian's took a deep breath and followed her, albeit at a slower pace.

The room where the small group sat was the only grim scene Rian had seen in her short time in Rivendell. Someone had drawn the curtains on the window, and the smell of incense wilted through the doorway. Arien sat on the edge of a bed with Taelen standing next to her, his arm in a sling. Some color had returned to both of their faces, and Taelen smiled as he soon as he saw Hanna.

"Please sit, all four of you," Lord Elrond said, gesturing to the chairs spread through the room, "This is not how we imagined your reunion, but we should not have thought it otherwise."

He looked from Arien to Hanna and Taelen and then to Rian, who felt her chest tighten and palms start to sweat.

"We have kept you apart so that darkness might not find you, and it is now darkness that has brought you together," Gandalf sighed, "And together, you must face it."

Energy pulsed through the room, and Rian felt the hair on her arms stand on end.

"Arien has had a vision," Lord Elrond spoke, stepping toward Arien as he did so.

"In her vision, Melkor returns through the power of one of the Silmarils, provided him by his servant Thuringwethil - whom you saw last night."

"One of the Silmarils?" Taelen asked. Rian was grateful she was not the only one who did not know.

"Stones forged at the beginning of this world by one of the first High Elves, Feanor," Arien said, "In these stones, Feanor captured the light of the two trees in Valinor, and they have remained hidden since the end of the first age."

"Then how does Thuringwethil have one?" Rian asked.

Gandalf closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, "We are not sure, nor are we sure if this vision is to come to pass in the near or distant future. It could have happened last night; it could happen in a year."

"If we don't know, then how can we stop it from happening?" Hanna frowned, leaning forward in her chair.

"We track Thuringwethil," Rian said, resolute, "If she doesn't have one yet then we kill her and stop Melkor from coming. If she does have one, then we kill her and stop Melkor from coming. Moreover, if she has already brought Melkor back to this world, then we follow her to Melkor and send him back to the void."

She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a smile appear briefly on Taelen's face.

"But it's not that simple!" Arien stood, her face contorted in fear.

"I mean, it sounds pretty simple to me," Taelen shrugged, "We find the evil, and we fight it."

Arien shook her head in unison with Lord Elrond, and they started speaking at the same time,

"You cannot approach this with -"

"I saw other things in my vision that -"

Gandalf stood, silencing both of them.

"There is truth to the simplicity Rian states, though Thuringwethil is bound to be difficult to track."

"So you must approach this with more precision," Lord Elrond nodded, "You must have as much secrecy as you can, for where you go evil will try to stop you. When Melkor was at his full power, he had all the dark creatures in Middle Earth at his command. I imagine Thuringwethil has been recruiting them once more."

He sat back down, but Gandalf remained standing.

"Not only are beasts and Orcs joining him, but as Melkor's powers have pushed against his prison, darkness has been growing in Mordor once more."

Rian looked sharply at Gandalf.

"So you have confirmed Sauron has returned?"

She had been very aware of why Gandalf had taken to journeying to the Eastern lands of Middle Earth. He had shared with her his fears of Mordor and the ring of power.

"Sauron is gaining strength behind the black gate, and the ring of power is on its way to Rivendell in the hands of Frodo Baggins," Gandalf nodded solemnly.

Rian had met Frodo a few times. He was a very kind Hobbit, always willing to have her in for tea and biscuits. She had a hard time imagining him carrying the One Ring.

"But how are we to battle both Melkor and Sauron?" Hanna asked, leaning back in her chair, her brow furrowed as she clasped her hands in her lap.

"Your journey is not that of the Ring of Power," Lord Elrond said, "There are others destined to take that path."

Hanna nodded, and Taelen placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"I advise that we all get some rest now," Gandalf said, his voice weary, "There is much to prepare for, but there is no good doing it with having been up most of the night."

One by one, they nodded in agreement and filed out the door. Rian was not intent on hovering around to discuss anything else and hurried to her room. Her mind swirled from one thing to the next while she undressed and washed the dirt from the forest off her face and hands. Melkor, Thuringwethil, Sauron. These were all evils Rian had never thought she would encounter. Even when Gandalf had told her she was a child of the Vala Namo and Vaire, the promise of facing evil felt far away.

Gandalf had also told her she had possibly inherited powers from her parents or had powers individual to her, though he had not elaborated. Rian knew who and what the Valar were, but she had never studied them individually and knew very little about her parents. But what she did know is that strange things had happened to her as a child, things she couldn't explain.


	6. Chapter 6: Hanna

Hanna woke in a cold sweat for the third time. Sleep was not peaceful, even in the homely house of the Elves, when nightmares that had plagued her for fifteen years were becoming a reality.

The Sun hung high in the sky, and Hanna knew it was futile to try to fall back asleep. Judging by the pangs of hunger in her stomach, it had to be past noon, though she reminded herself that her last decent meal had been in Lothlorien over a week ago. Remembering their sweet cakes made her mouth water enough to swing her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

There was a green dress laid out along with a pair of soft slippers that must have found their way into the room during one of her brief bouts of sleep. Along with this, there was a large tub filled with water and various soaps, their smell reminding her of home during the spring.

Home felt far away as she washed off the dirt and grime from the past few weeks of travel. Mirkwood wasn't the most delightful place in Middle Earth, though she had always done her best to keep the small hut she shared with Radagast friendly and inviting. There was no way to compare it to the splendor of Rivendell's delicate archways and vaulted ceilings that stretched into hallways with tapestries of Middle Earth's history. She was amazed by the architecture, but also with the carefully tended gardens and fields. The view outside her window stretched on for leagues, showcasing flowers and grassy knolls dotted with elegantly trimmed trees and bushes. It was a mini paradise, but for the darkness haunting Hanna.

Before long, she had dressed and made her way to a large dining hall. A kind Elleth approached her and told her she would bring out lunch in a moment, and she could sit wherever she pleased. A few other Elves spread out between the three large tables. Rian was in the corner of the room, waiting for her food as well.

"May I join you?" Hanna walked over and gestured to the empty seats by Rian, who nodded and gave her a polite smile.

"Did you get some rest?" Rian asked after a moment, leaning forward in her chair and resting her elbows on the edge of the table.

Hanna nodded, trying to stifle a yawn,

"Not much, but some."

The two of them sat in solidarity, and Hanna was glad there wasn't a pressure to talk. They both thanked the Elleth who brought them a spread of food and utensils, and Hanna tried not to eat too fast as Rian picked at her food.

"Do you know if we are supposed to be anywhere this afternoon?" Hanna asked, wondering if they might meet to discuss leaving Rivendell to find Thuringwethil now that everyone had gotten some sleep.

Rian shrugged,

"If we were told, I do not remember, but Arien and Taelen went out to the archery range after they finished eating," she glanced around the room and lowered her voice, "Lord Elrond and Gandalf have been locked away since this morning. The last thing I heard from them was that we should plan on being in Rivendell a while still."

"What?" Hanna exclaimed, louder than she intended, and she blushed before lowering her voice to match Rian's, "Don't we need to go after Thuringwethil?"

Rian pushed her plate away,

"That is what I would have thought."

Hanna took a deep breath, fighting the brief urge to yell. She knew at that moment how sleep deprived she was - the last time Hanna had yelled was several years ago when a baby rabbit Radagast took in had gotten into the flour she was saving to make tea cakes. She had to wait another three months before Radagast came back with more.

"Why would they want us to wait? I don't understand," Hanna tried to keep her voice level despite her urge.

Rian shrugged again and leaned back in her chair, slumping down a little.

"I can think of a few reasons."

Rian said something more, but Hanna could only hear her heart beating faster and faster. Anxiety took a restrictive hold on her heart, and she could barely excuse herself from the table before hurrying out of the hall. It was easy to get lost in the vast hallways of Imladris, but as was her habit, Hanna soon sat in the middle of various plants, on a bench in an outdoor courtyard.

She took two deep breaths, letting the aroma of warm earth and nourished plants fill her nose, and closed her eyes. She put her hands on the smooth bench-top, reaching out to the ground beneath her. The two Alder trees tangled above her radiated life and they stood shading the area from the midday sun. Bright Mallos moved their petals to catch more sunlight all the while stretching their roots deeper and deeper into the damp soil.

"Are you okay?"

Hanna jumped and opened her eyes, breaking her connection with the growing plants and making eye contact with Rian.

"Are you all right?" Rian asked a second time, tilting her head to the side, and Hanna was unsure if she was trying not to laugh.

"Yes," Hanna ran her hands over her lap, brushing off non-existent dust, "I apologize if my quick departure was off-putting."

Rian shook her head and sat down next to Hanna on the bench,

"Don't apologize; I was concerned about you."

Hanna's heart raced, her thoughts spinning around and around and around. Her hands shook when she tucked her hair behind her ears, and she tried to take a few deep breaths.

"I thought - I mean, I would like - well I don't know anymore,"

"You thought we would be going after Thuringwethil right away, didn't you?" Rian cut off her stammering.

"Yes," Hanna breathed out with some effort, willing her mind to stop spinning.

"So did I."

The two sat in silence for a moment, Hanna still conscious of slowing down her breathing.

"Would you like to talk about why this is causing you such distress?" Rian asked, her fingers fidgeting with a thread on her pants.

"I - well, I am sure that would help," Hanna furrowed her brow, "But I know we don't know each other very well -"

"I think if that is the attitude we have, it's going to take a long time for any of us to trust one another."

The statement rang true with Hanna, though she still wasn't sure how to say what she felt. Words passed through her head before a few finally stumbled out.

"Thuringwethil killed my Mother and Father," The words getting caught in her throat, "And she has haunted my dreams for many years."

"Thuringwethil killed two of the Valar?" Rian exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"No, no - sorry," Hanna said in a hurry, "My parents that cared for me when I was young."

"Oh, your foster family."

"Yes," Hanna nodded, though she hadn't thought of it that way, "I didn't know they were not my real parents until after they - until after they were gone."

She paused, unsure of how much of her story was worth reciting, but maybe Rian was right to ask, and sharing would help calm her anxiety attack.

"A couple in Lake Town raised me, and I believed I was their daughter. I grew up with occasional trips to, and visits from, Radagast. He would teach me small things about my powers, telling me they were a secret, and my parents would help me practice while he was away. It was wonderful, and I loved them very much.

One day, when I was returning with Radagast from a visit to his home in Mirkwood, we heard screams coming from my house," Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she kept going, "Radagast tried to make me leave, but I broke free from him and ran as fast as I could, knowing something was wrong.

When I got to the house, it had gone quiet. The air was cold and lifeless, but as I walked up the steps to our upstairs I heard a chilling voice say, ' _I was hoping you'd be along soon'_ , and when I turned, my parents were lying dead on the floor with Thuringwethil hovering over them, their blood on her hands."

"That's horrible," Rian said as Hanna paused to wipe the tears from her face, "But how did Thuringwethil not kill you? You were only ten."

"Radagast had run after me. As soon as she saw him, she left," Hanna put her head in her hands, "I have never been able to rid myself of that horrible image, Thuringwethil over Mehr and Danelle. Nor have I ever stopped missing them.

Radagast would leave me alone for months on end. He'd, of course, leave me with plenty of food and necessities, and there were lots of protective wards on the hut we shared, but this last week of traveling with Taelen has been the first time in fifteen years I've had a companion for more than a few days."

Hanna didn't mean to spill all this onto Rian, but her tears were flowing freely, and it was liberating to speak without reservation.

"I know what loneliness is like," Rian said after a moment, placing a tentative hand on Hanna's back, "Gandalf left me in the care of several different families in Bree for most of my childhood, visiting every few months as you said Radagast would do. The families passed me around, unwanted, and held at arm's length. I was different from the other kids, but they couldn't tell why."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Hanna said, lifting her head out of her hands.

"I'm fine," Rian shrugged, though Hanna couldn't tell if she was sincere, "Besides, I haven't been haunted by Thuringwethil in my dreams."

"I would feel better knowing we were going to rid Middle Earth of that foul being before she has the chance to do any more harm."

"We will," Affirmed Rian, "Even if we have to make our travel arrangements ourselves, I promise we will leave as soon as we can."

Even though Hanna's breathing wasn't completely normal, it had slowed, and her mind was starting to clear. She sat up straight, and her body relaxed.

"Thank you," She said, allowing herself to smile for a moment, "I appreciate you listening to me, I thought Taelen would be the only one with the power to calm others' distress, but you have helped more than I could have predicted."

"I'll have to find out later what you mean by Taelen's powers," Rian stood with a grin - the first time Hanna had seen her smile - and held out her hand to pull Hanna to her feet, "And I'll try not to be offended by your lack of faith in my ability to help."

"Oh, I didn't mean to -"

"I'll be honest," Rian lowered her voice as they walked together out of the courtyard, "I'm more shocked than you that I did help."

Hanna grinned, and for the first time since leaving Mirkwood, she felt hope.


End file.
